


Stuck

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Music Big Bang [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Big Bang Challenge, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: womenverse, Demons, Gen, High School, Music, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is stuck in a mortal body, in a club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan-Flashworks prompt "Stuck" and the Womenverse Big Bang challenge with the theme "Music."

Anya frowned at the chaos around her. They called it a club for some reason, but over the centuries, the purpose of a bar didn't really change, no matter what it was called. She was in a bar, except she was too young to drink, which didn't seem fair. I mean, centuries of experience should certainly count, but no, right now she looked like a freaking teenager. She was stuck in this stupid body thanks to that jerk Xander and what he did to Cordelia. She was stuck in a human meatsack full of feelings and hormones and mortality and all those other things she had given up years ago. Once again, Anya wished that a raging inferno would swallow this town. 

And there was music playing in this _Bronze_ , which everyone else seemed to be enjoying, judging by the way their heads were moving to the beat. But to her it just sounded loud, and screechy, and nothing like what she used to like. Not that there was that much music when she had been alive, but over the years she had picked up on some good artists whose music she enjoyed. Had even cursed one or two of them, come to think of it.

"Anya, come on! Isn't this band great!" one of Cordelia's girls shouted over the music.

Ugh. She hated this music, hated this body, hated this town. But she was stuck here, and she needed to make nice with the local ruling class: Cordelia's gang. "Sure!" she replied. She experimentally bopped her head a few times. "They're really great!"


End file.
